


Prince Justin

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Canon, Drama, Fantasy, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Michael Novotny Bashing, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-22
Updated: 2006-12-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This is an old French fairytale with a QAF twist.





	1. Michael's Deceit

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

The story is from the fairy tale by Madame D'Aulnoy entitled Princess Carpillon.

Don't worry, the queen is the only one that actually dies in this chapter!

* * *

**Once** upon a time there was an old king whose wife died but before she did she gave him a son. The son was hunchbacked and squint-eyed. After a long time, the king remarried a young beautiful princess named Joan who he dearly loved. Michael, the first son, was extremely annoyed by his father’s second marriage.

 

"Being the only son," he reasoned, "made me feared and loved; but if young Queen Joan has children, my father, who can do as he likes with his kingdom, will not take into account that I am the eldest, and will disinherit me in their favor." 

 

Michael was ambitious and full of malice. But he was sneaky and did not show his annoyance, and secretly consulted the cleverest fairy in the world. As soon as she saw him, she knew his name and rank and what he was there for.

 

"Prince Michael," she said, for so he was named, "you are too late: Queen Joan will have a son, and I will do nothing to prevent it; but if the boy dies or anything happens to it, I will take care that she does not have another." 

 

Michael was slightly comforted by this promise. He signed a contract with the fairy, promising that she will not allow the queen to have a second male child. He then returned to the kingdom and devised a plan to get rid of his little brother as soon as he was born.

 

Finally seven months later a son was born to King Jack and Queen Joan. He was the handsomest child imaginable, he had auburn colored hair and amazing hazel-green eyes; strangely he was born with the figure of an arrow imprinted on his heart. Queen Joan loved her son so much that she wished to nurse him herself. Prince Michael was extremely upset when he heard her plans, for it was easier to deceive a nurse than a mother, her vigilance would be far greater.

 

Michael, trying to hide his evil plans, feigned a love for the queen and gave the little prince all his affection, which in turn delighted the king.

 

"I would have never believed that my son would love this child so much, and if it is his true nature and it continues, I will leave him a portion of my kingdom." 

 

Michael however wanted all or nothing, so he decided to continue with his plans for the destruction of Prince Brian. One evening he served the queen some fresh fruits sprinkled with Opium. He then hid behind the tapestry until she had fallen asleep. He then proceeded to quietly take the young prince and replace him with a cat wrapped in a similar cloth. The cat cried and the nurses tried to sooth it, not realizing it was not the young prince, until it started to make strange sounds. They woke the queen thinking he was hungry, and she went to feed him, not wholly awake, thinking it was her beloved child. Unfortunately the wicked cat bit her nipple off forcing a terrible cry from the queen. An indescribable emotion came over her when she looked down and did not see her precious son, but instead a cat. Her grief was so horrible that she thought she would die at once. It was, however, the noises coming from her ‘waiting women’ that aroused the whole palace and brought the king to see what the matter was. 

 

When the king finally arrived, he was greeted with the sight of the cat thrown on the floor making the strangest of sounds and wrapped in the cloths his son was ordinarily wrapped in. The king was greatly alarmed and demanded that someone tell him was going on. No one really knew, all they did know was that the young prince was nowhere to be found and that the queen had been badly injured by the cat. He entered Joan’s room to find her is such great distress that he had no other choice than to try and console her.

 

Michael, meanwhile, gave his half brother to a man, Ben, who was his confidant and devotee. 

 

"Take him to a far away forest," Michael said, "and leave him naked in the spot most exposed to wild beasts, that they may eat him. I would take him myself, because I completely doubt that you will follow my instructions correctly, but I am bound to appear before the king. Go, then, and be sure that when I am king, I will reward you greatly." 

 

Michael then sat the baby boy into a covered basket. Since he had spent much time with Brian, he smiled up at Michael trustingly, but because of the hard heart Michael possessed, he was no more moved than a rock. He then hurried off to the queen’s room to ‘see what the matter was.’ He was half-dressed, as he explained, because of his haste. 

 

Everyone knew Michael was cruel enough to do something to baby Brian, but still no one suspected he would actually follow through, his crying also helped hide that he was the criminal. King Jack and Queen Joan being pleased with their infamous son paid him to send to all the fairies out to find what had happened to their young boy. Realizing that the fairies would know exactly what had become of the young prince and what Michael had done, he lied to his father and the queen, making up mysterious stories that said the baby was not dead but was carried off for the time being but would be brought back eventually, and that there would then be no need to search for him, for he would not be found. The king and queen were happy to hear that they would one day see their son again, however the wound the cat had inflicted upon the queen grew so infected that the queen died from it. The king was so grieved that he stayed in his room for a year hoping for news of his son, though none came.

 

Ben carried baby Brian the whole night with out stopping. At dawn Ben opened the basket to see the beautiful child smiling up at him, hoping to be fed. 

 

"Oh, poor little Prince Brian," he said, "Why has such a horrible fate fallen on such a beautiful baby! Alas I have been commissioned to feed you to the wild beasts of the forest. Why must Michael have chosen me to assist in killing you?"

 

Not wanting to be confronted by the pitiable sight, Ben closed the basket again. He tried to ignore the child, until Brian cried with all the strength with in him, remember, he hadn’t eaten yet that day. Finally, Ben picked some figs and fed them to the Brian, quieting him a little. Ben trudged along the whole next day into the next night, when he finally arrived at the gloomy forest. He really did not want to enter the forest himself, fearing he would be eaten up, but he ventured in carrying the basket, as he was told to.

 

The forest was so large and thick that Ben could not see more than a quarter of a mile in any direction. Finally he spotted a group of rocks that were concealed by the trees.

 

"Probably," he lamented, "there is the home of the cruelest beasts of this area, and since I could not possibly hope to save the child, I must leave him there."

 

An eagle began to circle over head as Ben got closer to the rocks. The rocks happened to be hiding the nest of the eagle.

 

"Brian, you will become prey to the king of the birds, it is almost fitting, poor little boy," said Ben. 

 Then he undressed the child, and placed him in the nest among the three baby eagles. The nest was large enough for Brian to fit, and sheltered from the weather. It was not easy for Ben to reach the nest to put Brian into it though. The side on which Ben was standing on was very steep, and inclining to a frightful cliff. He went away sighing, saying to himself, "Ah it's all over the child must die," as he saw the eagle returning as quickly as was possible to her nest. He set off quickly for the kingdom, not wishing to hear Brian’s last cries. He returned to Michael to tell him where he had laid the babe. The cruel prince greeted Ben with a diamond ring to assure Ben that when Michael was king, he would appoint Ben the captain of the guards.

 


	2. The Shepherds

  
Author's notes: I promise Justin will show up in the next chapter  


* * *

 Now back to baby Brian and the eagle. Returning to her nest, the eagle was surprised to find a new youngling. Even though it was unexpected, she was more hospitable than most people to the infant intruder. She stretched out her wings to give Brian warmth and would instinctively find fruit to squirt into his mouth. She gave him all of her attention, almost forgetting her babies, but not completely.

 

When the baby eagles were slightly older, the mother eagle would take turns teaching them to fly by holding them in her talons or putting them on her back as she flew around. Sometimes when they were out, the little eagles would fly around their mother on their own, obviously Brian could not do this. The eagle took a great risk in flying with him like this, but fortune favored him and he did not fall.

 

Four years had passed and the baby eagles were soon old enough to leave their mother. The prince, however, was unable to go far and thus remained on the rock. The eagle, prudent and timid on his account, would fly him to a safe place on the other side of the forest, where there were not many wild beasts, so he could run around and let off some steam. 

 

Aphrodite was scarcely as beautiful as young Prince Brian. As mentioned before, he had beautiful auburn brown hair that had now grown past his shoulders with eyes that changed from green to brown to hazel. Being in the sun all day, he developed a beautiful tan. His features were so beautiful that the most famous painter could not even imagine anything as striking. He looked the part of a prince, even though he had grown up in the wild.

 

The eagle had grown to love him more than even her own babies. Understanding that Brian required different things, she would bring him fresh fruit instead of the raw flesh she brought her own baby eagles. She became the thorn in the side of all the shepherds of the area. She would mercilessly carry off their lambs, becoming the only talk of the town. Deciding it was better to kill the eagle than letting their flocks die, they resolved to seek out her nest. Dividing into parties, they watched the skies for her while walking the mountains and valleys, but could not find her or the nest. Finally one day a shepherd saw her settle down in the big rock.  The strongest and most determined of the shepherds risked the cliff, but when they reached the nest, she was not there; they did, however, destroy the nest and took the babies and young Prince Brian. Imagine their surprise to find a human baby in the nest. Their intelligence was so meager that some could not figure out how it could have happened.

 

As they were being carried off, the babies began to cry and the eagle heard them. She flew as fast as she could and swooped down on the robbers trying to save her babies, but one of the shepherds was able to shoot her with an arrow. Young Prince Brian was greatly distressed by the death of the only mother he had known. He began to utter pitiful cries and wept bitterly after seeing her fall. After the problems were taken care of, the shepherds returned to their village and began planning the barbarous ceremony for this year.

 

Unfortunately for the shepherds, the land they were living on originally was owned by ogres, according to the ogres. One day, some years ago, when they were trying to decide what to do about this problem a man of gigantic stature appeared to them. Half of his body was that of a stag with blue fur and goats feet. He had a club slung over his shoulder and a shield in his hand.

 

“Shepherds! I am the blue Centaur they call Chris Hobbs. I demand one child every three years, and in return I and my brothers will get rid of the ogres for you!”

 

It was hard for them to give into this covenant. Finally the oldest and wisest among them reasoned, “Is it better to let our fathers, mothers, wives and children be eaten everyday by the ogres, or to give up one child every three years to save many?” The all agreed and promised to Chris to give him a child every year.

 

Finally the Centaurs went to war with the ogres, many wars were fought but the Centaurs finally won. Then Chris returned to the village for his sacrifice, and everyone agreed that he deserved one, none were willing to part with their child. After waiting two days, Chris demanded that they must now give him twelve children, six boys and six girls.

 

Now, five years later, it was time to give the centaur his sacrifice. Unfortunately for Brian, this was to happen the next day after they had found him in the nest. Because they thought the eagle was his actual mother, and because Chris only would eat beautiful children, Brian was gladly chosen for the sacrifice. Brian’s long hair was combed and they placed a wreath of red and white wild roses on his head. He was dressed in a long robe made of white linen and a girdle of flowers.

 

“Leave the prey with me and depart!” Chris roared as he appeared atop the rock with his club in one hand and shield in the other, again. When he saw the child they were to give him, he became extremely ecstatic and shouted so loudly the mountains trembled, “This is the best breakfast you have given me, I will be able to eat him with out salt and pepper!”

 

The people whispered amongst themselves, “This poor boy was spared by the eagle only to be fed to this monster.”

 

Suddenly the oldest shepherd grabbed him and kissed him many times, doing what the others were too scared to do. Brian, not know what exactly what was happening, smiled at the man while he cried over the boy. 

 

“Hurry and run shepherds, for if I must come down there I will eat all that are there!” He started to rush the crowd when suddenly in the air appeared a big globe of fire, surrounded by an azure cloud. Everyone was frozen to their spot by the awe inspiring sight. Gradually the globe opened and appeared a diamond chariot in which was a motherly figure with a red wig and the most colorful outfit any had seen. She had on a golden helmet on with white feathers coming out of it. Her interesting outfit, fiery lance and shield proclaimed to all that she was, in fact, an Amazon. 

 

“Shepherds, why do you do this? Are you so hard-hearted that you would give such a child to this vicious beast? I will now release you from your promise. And do not fear that the ogres will return. I, the Amazon fairy, Debbie, will prevent it. From this day forth, I will be your protector.”

 

“Oh, great fairy, this is greater fortune than any of us could have possibly hoped for!”

 

They were silenced when Chris, enraged about the interruption, challenged Debbie to combat. He died in a ball of fire from touching the fairies fiery lance too many times. He finally fell, burnt to death, making the mountains overturn. During the battle all the shepherds and shepherdesses ran and hit from fright of Chris. 

 

The shepherd holding Brian in his arms had taken refuge for he was much more worried about the fate of the beautiful child than his or his families. Upon the death of the centaur, Debbie played her trumpet so melodiously that all that were sick rose up whole and all were over whelmed with a joy from inside.

 

The sweet melody coming from Debbie’s trumpet called all the shepherds and shepherdesses to her. She came closer to reassure them, gradually lowering her chariot to about three feet off the ground. The shepherd that was holding baby Brian, called Craig, stepped forward to show Debbie the baby.

 

"Come closer, Craig," said the fairy, "You have no reason to fear me. From here on out, this land will see no more fighting, and shall be ruled by peace. Let me hold the child, who has already experienced so many remarkable adventures.”

 

The old man carefully put the child in her arms. She hugged him many times and kissed him on the forehead. She then seated him on her knees and spoke to him even though he had never heard anyone speak and could not possibly know what she was saying. He responded as best he could with cries of joy and sorrow. He also sighed and made inarticulate sounds.

 

Brian was, however, amazed by Debbie’s shining armor and stood up on her lap to touch her helmet. Entranced by the young prince, Debbie smiled at him and told him, “As soon as you are old enough to bear arms, you certainly shall.” After again tenderly caressing him, she handed Brian back to Craig.

 

"Good Craig," she said, "I know who you really are; do not dread taking this child in to your house. Teach Brian to despise the vanities of the world, and to not be taken over with greed. He may be born of high esteem, but I believe it is better to be a good man than to be rich and powerful. To be happy, one must be virtuous and to be virtuous, one must know thyself. *You must be able to restrain your desires, to be as contented in mediocrity as in opulence. You must gain the esteem of men of merit, despise no one, and be ever ready to sacrifice without regretting the good things of this unhappy life.* But why am I telling you this, good shepherd? For you know all of this much better than I. But truth be told, I am saying this more for you fellow shepherds than for yourself. Farewell to you all; do not be afraid to summon me when you need me. I am a known killer, but I will always protect this land and be at your service.” 

 

Craig and his comrades were so happy with the news Debbie had brought them that they could not reply.  Embarrassed and joyful the assembly humbly bowed down before her; while they were occupied the fiery globe vanished back to where she had come from. 

 

The shepherds dared not approach the centaur, for fear that he might still be alive and only knocked out. Finally they took courage and erected an enormous funeral pile to burn him to ashes so his brothers would not come seeking to avenge his death. While the others took time to erect this massive funeral pile, Craig took the little Prince Brian back to his hut and wife. His wife was ill and not able to attend the ceremony; his sons had stayed with her to take care of her.

 

"Here, my wife," he said, "is a baby boy so loved by the gods he has survived the wild forest and being sacrificed to the horrible centaur. He was protected by a fairy Amazon named Debbie; it is our commission to look after him as though he were our own. We are to love him and teach him all we know.”

 

The shepherdess, Jennifer, was delighted with the gift of this boy, and took the prince on her bed. "Finally," she said, "the gods have blessed me with a son, I will let you teach him all you know about being a king, about hunting and ruling. I will teach him love and virtuosity, and give him all the love I have." 

 

"That is exactly what I had hoped you would say and feel," replied Craig, and gave the boy into her charge. When his two sons looked at him they were enchanted with his incomparable beauty, and with the gracefulness of his little person. The sons, Ted and Emmett, began to teach Brian their language. Never had any of them seen such a quick and enthusiastic study. Brian understood even the most difficult lessons easily, which astonished Craig. Finally only he was able to teach Brian, the boy had advanced and learned so much.  Craig was eminently suited for teaching Brian what he needed to know, for Craig had once been the king of a great and affluent land.

 

It was his neighbor and enemy that had overthrown Craig’s kingdom. He did it sneakily by buying Craig’s guardsmen and threw the family into a dungeon. They escaped down the wall one dark night, first Jennifer, then Ted and Emmett, next Craig and finally their last child, a young baby boy, who was lowered in a basket. Something went terribly wrong and the basket fell in to the water, the basket was found, but the baby was not. 

 

While they were imprisoned, Craig and Jennifer had plenty of time to realize what was truly important in life, so when they escaped they did not go to their royal neighbors, but came to this empty field, and bought a flock of sheep. They settled down and eventually other shepherds came to join them and build a small village. They were much happier in the field for they need not fear traitors nor flatterers.

 

It was this wise old philosopher king that taught the young prince all that he knew. Neither knew the high rank of the other but the old King Craig recognized the noble qualities in his young pupil and would not believe that he was of common birth. Craig noticed how Brian was always made the leader among his comrades, demanding and receiving their respect. Brian was always forming little armies, building forts and attacking his ‘enemies’ fort. When Brian went hunting, he would travel far, taking great risks. Observing all this, Craig realized this boy was born to rule. But while he finishes growing up, we will go back to King Jack and Prince Michael.

 

*Is a direct quote from the story*


	3. Justin's Misery

  
Author's notes: Sorry, when I started this story, I didnt realize how long it took to take a fairytale and turn it in to a queery tale... so please bear with me and I will get it out to you as soon as I can!  


* * *

Noting that his father was very old, Prince Michael paid him no heed. He was tired of waiting for his father to die, so he decided to build up his army and conquer the neighbor’s kingdom. King Jack was fine with the idea, but before Michael could go, all the nobles had to sign a deed, giving the whole kingdom to his lost son, if he should ever return. Michael even signed it, though the king thought it would be too cruel, because he was certain nothing of the sort could happen. He also believed such an act would be perceived as amiable to the other nobles. Once all had signed the document, the king had many other copies made, incase anyone forgot and deposited the original in the royal treasury.

 

When all was done, Prince Michael left to conquer the neighbors. Many battles were fought, but he won and finally returned home with the beautiful Prince Justin as his captive.

 

He was so exceedingly beautiful with his flaxen blonde hair, deep blue eyes and fair skin, that nothing else in nature, or supernatural, could be even compared with him. When Michael introduced him to the king, King Jack was greatly enchanted with him at first sight. Michael had known him for some time now, and had fallen deeply in love. But as much as he loved Justin, Justin hated him. He treated Justin as though he was a slave rather than a beloved. Justin hated Michael’s cruel ways and would avoid him at all costs.

 

Like any prince, the king gave him rooms in the palace and servants to attend to him. When Michael finally told his father that he intended to marry Justin, the king was a little hesitant and replied. “I consent as long as Justin does not object. Though I have noticed when ever you are with him, he seems melancholy.”

 

“Oh father,” whined Michael, “That is because he loves me so much but he does not want any one else to see it. You will see; he will be very happy when we are married!” 

 

“I should hope so son. But are you sure you are not being too confident?”

 

Jack’s doubt greatly offended Michael so that when he next talked with Justin he was very harsh with him. 

 

*   *   *   *   *

 

“You boy, are the cause of the unusual severity my father is showing me. I think he has fallen in love with you. Now, you must choose between us would you rather marry him or me? I guess I would rather just see you on the throne, either way.” He asked, not wanting Justin to be on the throne but rather to discover his true sentiments, he would not give Justin up to his father, even if Jack would actually want him.

 

“Michael, I confess that I would rather have neither of you, but if I must pick, I would rather be with the king than you.”

 

“And why do you say that?” Michael asked forcing himself to remain calm.

 

“I would rather be with him because he is much gentler than you when he speaks to me. Plus he is king now, and you might not live long enough to receive the crown!” Justin slyly threatened.

 

“Ha! Ha! Good try you little slut, you prefer my father so that you may be ruler shortly; but that will never happen. My father is as straight as 180 degrees; he does not even give you a second thought. I am the one is so kind to you, which apparently is a very ill-placed kindness; your ingratitude is intolerable. Though, even if you treated me 10 times worse, I would still marry you.”

 

Realizing that he was not dealing with some one who was sane, he tried to smooth it over by saying, “Oh dear Michael, I am glad that you are so full of love for me, that you are willing to overlook my unkindness. I already respect you sir, but please try to make yourself loved.” Of course Michael believed every word Justin spoke, for when a man is in love, he will believe anything. He smiled and squeezed Justin’s hands so tightly that he almost hurt Justin. Suddenly he leaned forward and crushed Justin’s lips with his own, Justin tried to pull away, but Michael held his head in place. When he was done, he just turned and left.

 

Justin wasn’t gonna cry like a little fucking faggot, no matter how Michael mistreated him, but he also realized that if he was going to get away he would need help from the king. So as soon as Michael left, he ran to the king and threw himself at the Jack’s feet, begging him for protection, “Prince Michael wants to marry me, please protect me from this, the greatest of all misfortunes!”

 

“Justin, it is no surprise that Michael is in love with you, you are irresistible. But if he does not show you the respect you deserve I will never forgive him!”

 

“Sir…”

 

“Call me Jack, son.”

 

“Jack… He does not respect me at all; he treats me as his prisoner or worse, his slave!”

 

“Well, he did conquer your father’s land with _my_ army, and that means that any prisoners he takes are actually _my_ prisoner, and therefore you are then _my_ prisoner…”

 

“Oh please sir…”

 

“It’s Jack, and let me finish…Since you are _my_ prisoner I will give you back your freedom.”

 

“Oh, thank you Jack, very much, I greatly appreciate it!” Justin continuously thanked King Jack as he left the room followed by his attendants.

 

*   *   *   *   *

 

Michael was angry when he heard what had happened between his father and Prince Justin. But it completely enraged him when his father told him to stop thinking about the prince. 

 

“I have wasted all this time trying to love him, and it will be in vain, I think not, I will not lose him!” Michael screamed at his father.

 

“Son, I am sorry, because I love you, that you feel this way, but it can not happen otherwise.”

 

“We shall see,” threatened Michael, “I would rather die than see you carry off my prisoner!”

 

Angry now, the king replied, “Justin was never _your_ prisoner, remember son, you used _my_ army to capture him. He is now free and in charge of his own fate, I will not make him dependent on your impulses.”

 

After the argument, Michael was furious with his father. He started to plot with some of the troops on how to get rid of Jack.  When the king heard this, he decided to be gentle and try to talk Michael out of his plans.

 

“Are you so ungrateful for all I have already done for you that you would try to dethrone me? I am so close to death, why would you hasten it, all to marry Prince Justin? Think about it son, could you truly be happy being married to a man that hates you? If you want to take such a risk, I will consent to what you want, Justin trusts me, let me convince him that it would be good for him to marry you.”

 Michael wanted Justin more than anything, even his father’s kingdom. He soothed his father by reminding him that he himself had signed the deed of the kingdom over to his brother, if he were still living. Michael agreed to respect the deed as long as Justin was to marry him. After leaving his son, Jack went to talk to Justin. He tried to convince him that the marriage to Michael would not be such a bad one, when that did not work, he tried to explain that if his younger son were still there Justin would marry him, and it would not be a bad marriage at all. But nothing worked; nothing would or could comfort Justin. 

*   *   *   *   *

 

“Oh, Lindsay, how can the king be so cruel to promise me freedom and than sacrifice me to Michael. I’m gonna be straight with you, I don’t really care that he looks like a freak, it is evil heart that makes me wince and wish death rather than a life with him! I swear, if I must marry him, it will be the last day of my life.”

 

“Oh, Justin, stop being such a drama prince! Not everyone is fortunate enough to marry a kind-hearted and handsome prince, if they do, they can thank their lucky stars. Most royal marriages are done in the interest of the state.”

 

*   *   *   *   *

 

When the king told Michael that Justin had finally agreed to marry him, he was overjoyed and began right away to plan the wedding, setting the date and finding a minister to perform the ceremony. He hired the best stone cutters, merchants and embroiderers. He only bought the best for Justin; he sent him a huge gold basket full of curiosities. 

 

“Now weren’t you being stupid refusing my marriage proposal? Look at all the fine things I already have had made for you, and we are not even married yet. Oh, but when we finally are, I will deck you out in diamonds and suits made of only the finest fabrics, you will look fabulous.”

 

“Michael, I am still in mourning, you _just_ killed my parents. It would not be right for me to wear all this shit,” Justin replied coldly.

 

“Normally you would be right Justin, if I wished you not to adorn yourself in all this splendor, then I would agree. But it would please me more to see you in such beautiful clothing and things. You really do not wish to displease me right now,” Michael warned and then leaned in for another crushing kiss that made Justin want to throw up, “And another thing, you are pretty much the absolute mistress here, feel free to give what orders you want.”

 

After Michael left his rooms, Justin locked himself in with his governess, Lindsay, and demanded that if she did not help him, he would kill himself on his wedding day. It was near impossible to escape Lindsay pointed out, and only cowards killed themselves rather than deal with life.  Lindsay was no real help to Justin this time, she tried, as well, to convince him that he could make his own tranquility and if he could not love Michael he would eventually at least be happy with Michael.

 

Justin leaned out the window a couple of times and fearing that he might actually jump Lindsay begged dejectedly, “Justin, what do you want me to do? I know whatever it is, it will probably risk my life, but you’re my friend I will help you however I can.”

 

“I will need a shepherd’s costume and a cow; I want it to look as realistic as possible. Thank you for helping me, it would be hard to escape with out your help. We will need to get a doll and dress it like me and put it in the bed. Then spread the word that I have fallen sick and can not receive any visitors.”

 

 “See the risk I put my life in for you Justin? When Michael finds out he will probably literally burn me at the stake, so do not dare try to say that I do not love you!” 

 All this greatly distressed Justin, “I would never say such a thing, but Lindsay I want you to escape no later than two days after me. After that you won’t be able to hide that I have left!” They plotted and worked quickly, so quickly that Justin had the rags and cow that very night.


	4. Justin's Escape

  
Author's notes:

This is gonna be the last chapter for the next couple of weeks, i'm going out of town for a while, but dont worry, there is much more of this story, i'm only about 2/5ths of the way done, so as i asked before, please be patient with me and you will get what you want! 

Thank you for the reviews so far, please continue to review!!

I really actually like Ben and kind of like Michael and didnt mean to make them this mean, sorry, they just fit these characters the best.

* * *

As it was said before, Justin was incomparably beautiful. With his alabaster skin, deep blue eyes that changed colors with his emotions, blonde shaggy hair and smile that rivaled the sun itself. And even with the rags of the shepherd’s costume he had on, he was the most beautiful thing ever seen. Obviously, Justin was very nervous as he walked with his cow, any rustle in the bushes and twig that snapped made him jump.

Justin walked on through the night and would have continued into the day if the cow had not stopped to feed in the meadow. Not being used to the heavy cloth, Justin laid down next to a brook on the grass. When he looked up again, he was surprised by the sight of a fairy fully armed, except for her head, for she had her diamond covered golden helmet off again.

“Shepherd, I am weary. Would you give me some milk from you cow there?”

“I would love to madam, but I have nothing to put it in,” Justin lamented.

“Well, how about this cup here, I’m sure it would work just fine.” Justin unfortunately was caught in his lie, though it was not a good one, for he did not know how to milk a cow.

“What is the matter, does you cow not have any milk, are you sure your pulling on the right utter?” Debbie joked trying, unsuccessfully, to ease Justin’s nerves.

“I confess, ma’am, I haven’t been a shepherd very long, nor have I owned this cow that long. All my mother has me do is lead the cow out to the pasture. Usually she does the rest.”

"Is your mother still alive?" continued the lady, "now, what does she do?"

 "My mother is but of course a farmer’s wife."

 "Well, is your home near here?" added Debbie.

 "Kind of," replied the prince.

“I am taking a liking to this mother of yours, she has such a beautiful son; will you take me to meet her?” Justin didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t used to lying and didn’t know that he was talking to Debbie, the Amazon fairy.

Justin didn’t give up though; he kept right on lying to Debbie, “Once I am out in the fields, I can’t come back until evening. Please do not make me upset my mother. It will not be good for me if I do.”

Stopping Justin from lying any more Debbie interrupted, “Oh, Justin, Justin, Justin, do you really think you can keep up this charade with out my help? Here is a bouquet of gillyflowers, as long as you are holding on to them Michael will not be able to recognize you.”

“I’m not some scared little faggot.”

“I know you aren’t Justin, what you have done so far has been very brave. And what is needed of you ahead will ask for more of your bravery. When you reach the forest go to the shepherds there and seek out Craig, tell him ‘Debbie the fairy has sent you and begs you to let Justin stay with you and your family.’ Good Luck my beautiful Justin.”

After speaking so, Debbie left Justin, who was still confused and frightened to death. After he recovered a little bit, he continued to trek on, not exactly knowing where he was heading though. “Well, that crazy fairy with the red hair, who recognized me in these clothes will probably guide my way, I should just trust her.” He grasped the flowers she had given him tightly. He hardly made any progress though because he wasn’t used to all the walking. He took many rests. When Justin reached some stones he fell down and scraped his leg pretty badly and finally gave up for a little while and rested under some trees. He worried that Lindsay would be able to escape. 

*   *   *   *   *

It was not in vain that Justin thought of Lindsay. She has laid a big doll in the bed dressed in his pajamas. She would move around the room very softly, she told people it was so not to disturb Justin, and she would scold anyone who made a sound. King Jack was informed of Justin’s ‘illness,’ but was not surprised; he figured it was because of Michael and his wanting to marry him. But when Michael heard of Justin’s ‘illness’ he rushed to his rooms and demanded to Lindsay that he see Justin immediately.

“Please, just let my physicians see him at least!”

“Ah! Michael, you know he hates doctors and is deathly allergic to most all medicine! His own physicians have seen him and told us that all he needs is a few days of rest, you need not alarm yourself. All it is is an anxiety attack from all the excitement, and in a few days he will be raring to go. Now please leave us so he can rest.” Lindsay had calmed down Michael enough for the time being.

Unfortunately for Justin, some of the people given to him were more loyal to Michael than him or the king, so, out of fear, they ran to Michael when they had found out what had happened to Justin. He was so rageful and violent when he found out what had happened that words can not describe it. He immediately ran to his father and whined that Jack must get Justin back for him, thinking that it had been Jack that had sent Justin away. But the surprise on Jack’s face showed him differently. He directly ran to Lindsay and broke open the door before she could even refuse to let him in. “Bring Justin back to me or I will burn you at the stake,” threatened Michael, meaning every word. The only reply she could form were tears, she dropped to her knees and tried to beg him to listen to her, but before she could talk he grabbed her by her hair and dragged her down to the dungeon, where she was to spend the rest of her days. Michael then sent out orders that every man was to search for Justin over land and sea. He, himself, was rushing around as though a madman.

*   *   *   *   *

The weather was terrible one day during Justin’s travel to Craig. There was thunder, lightening, hail and dreadful rain. Justin decided to take shelter under one of the big rocks with his cow. It happens also, that Prince Michael and his search party were taking shelter under that rock. When he realized how close Michael was to him, he instantly became terrified and gripped the flowers with both hands, thinking one hand might not do the trick, but remembering what Debbie had said, “Do not try me or forget what I have said.”

Michael glanced at him and spit out, “Why are you afraid, you decrepit old wretch? If you die by the thunder, what would it matter, you’re almost to the grave as it is.” 

The young prince was as delighted as he was astonished to be called old and decrepit. He had doubted the fairy, but Debbie had come thru for him. But fearing that he would sound the same as the young Justin, he pretended to be deaf.

Michael thinking the ‘old man’ could not hear, he spoke to Ben, telling him, “If I was in a better mood, I would think it delightful to take this old bag of bones to the top of this rock and throw him off just for the pleasure of watching him break his neck on the way down.”

“Oh, but Michael,” replied Ben, “if you wanted me to, I am willing to take it to the top of this rock and throw him down for you, whether he agreed or not. Think, you could watch his body bounce from point to point like a ball and when he hit the ground where you stood, the blood would flow.”

“No, just calm down Ben, we really don’t have the time, and this storm is slowing us down. I must find the ungrateful creature that has caused all this misery in my life.” With that Michael put his spurs to his horse and they went off in a full gallop.


	5. The Meeting

  
Author's notes:

Sorry this took so long to get out. My comp hates me and my muse decided to take a longer vacation than me!

* * *

After hearing the alarming discussion, Justin was still filled with joy, for Michael had not recognized him. He then continued his way thru the forest, thanking the Amazon fairy the whole way. 

Finally, he came to the pretty little cottages with gardens and a spring flowing thru the village. The beauty of the Vale of Tempe and the banks of the Lignon were not near that the beauty of this village. The shepherdesses were beautiful young ladies, and it was obvious the shepherds were not afraid to show their love; for the barks of the trees were covered in hearts and names. Justin asked the first person he saw if she could bring him to the wisest and oldest of the shepherds. She then led Justin right to Craig. When Justin saw Craig and Jennifer, he had the faintest feeling that he some how knew them. 

“I am but a poor and humble shepherd. My name is Justin. Debbie, the Amazon fairy, told me to seek you out; I am here to help you in whatever you need.”

“Oh Justin, you need not worry, we will put you to work,” Craig replied with a wink, “Don’t worry yourself, we would have welcomed you into our home whether you knew Debbie or not.”

“Come here Justin. Let me give you a hug, I feel as though I have known you before, please think of me as your mother now, and my other boys, Ted and Emmett, as your brothers.”

“Alas! Jennifer, that is too much of an honor. Please, just let me be your shepherd and attend your sheep.”

“Justin,” Craig softly reprimanded, “We are all equals here and we see you as the same as our children. So come, sit with us, and let your cow feed with our sheep.”

Justin still tried to insist on being the servant of the household, but it was obvious to any on-looker that he was born to command rather than obey. Obviously, to Craig and Jennifer, the fairy Amazon would not lend her protection to just any shepherd on the road, there had to be something important about this Justin.

The king and queen were very interested in this young Justin. They wondered how far he had come (which was far), and if he had a father and mother (who were thought dead), he answered all of their question politely. Justin then took one of the spindles from Jennifer to wind off the thread for her. When Craig and Jennifer saw his hands, there were dazzled at how white they were. 

Knowing that shepherds would not have hands that soft or white Jennifer said to Justin, “Your garments must be very hot for this time of year, and the fabric is much too hard for a child like you, while you are living with us, I insist that you dress in our fashion.”

“Jennifer, this is how we dress where I am from… but since you persist, I will dress as you wish.”

It was finally time to eat, and luckily Justin had caught some fish before he had arrived. So the three of them went into the house and prepared fish, eggs, milk and fruit for dinner.

“I’m surprised Brian has not returned yet,” lamented Craig,” I am afraid his love of the chase leads him further out than I would like. He likes to take risks and I dread that he will have an accident one of these days.”

“I fear the same husband. If you would like though, we can wait sup until he returns.”

“No, I would rather not, he needs to learn. Now Jennifer, when he comes in, please do not even talk to him, treat him very coldly. I know that he is quite sensitive… but this must be corrected”

The queen, king, Ted, Emmett and Justin all sat down at the table to eat. It wasn’t until they were almost done with the meal that young Prince Brian arrived carrying a stag on his shoulders. His hair was damp from perspiration, his face was dirty and he glistened with sweat. He leaned on the lance that he carried with him at all times, his bow was slung over his other shoulder as was his quiver of arrows.  He was the most beautiful thing Justin had ever seen, he fidgeted in his seat when he noticed his pants were becoming a little tighter.

“Hey mom, I’m sorry I’m late, but I just had to catch this stag for you. It lead me all over the hills and plains. It was a quick little bugger.”

“Brian,” the king grimly started, “It gives us more stress than delight when you go gallivanting all over the countryside. We have talked about this many times, and yet you have not corrected this misdeed.”

Brian looked down in distress from what Craig had said. He did however notice that a stranger was sitting at _his_ table, and this only annoyed him further. He sincerely mumbled his regret and promised that next time he would return at the proper time or if his father wanted, he wouldn’t go hunting at all.

“Ok, that is enough, we forgive you son,” Jennifer comforted, “Thank you for the gift, but for now, why don’t you come and sit down next to me. You must be starving from all that running.”

He was still humbled by what his father had said, and dared not lift his eyes as he walked around the table to sit down next to his mother. It was not until he had seated himself that he dared look up and finally saw Justin, who had been staring at him through the whole scene. When their eyes finally met, neither of them could breathe. Justin blushed and then looked at something ‘interesting’ on his hand, but Brian could not look away. Finally Justin raised his eyes to look at Brian again. This time they held the gaze for much longer. The rest of the world seemed to melt away; all that was left was the two of them.

**‘Am I crazy? In my own kingdom, not with that Michael, I could chose from any of the most beautiful people of the land, yet compared to this Brian none can even think of measuring up.’** Justin thought to himself.

**‘Am I crazy? This boy sitting at _my_ table is only a lowly shepherd? Oh, if only I were a king, I would make him ruler and set him on my throne and make him master of my realms!’** Brian also thought to himself.

Getting lost in his dream, Brian forgot all about his food, thus making his mother think that it was because of the cold reception she and her husband had showed him earlier. She tried to force Brian to eat, but he instead offered the food to Justin, who (also stuck in his own little dream world) did not take them, thus leaving the food cold on the table. Ted, who also had a thing for Justin, noticed all of this and received it with ill-humor.


	6. Young Love

  
Author's notes: Sorry it took so long to get to the kinda NC-17 part!  


* * *

It was the kid’s job to do all the house work.  After dinner, Ted typically milked the cows, and Emmett looked after the cheese. Justin really wanted to start helping, but everything he did he screwed up. The boys laughed at him and called him the ‘fair blunderer.’ But Brian, already being in love with him, helped Justin with all his work. He walked with Justin to the spring carrying the buckets, drew the water himself, and carried the full buckets back. He would not let Justin carry anything.

“Brian, I am not a wuss, I can carry a fucking bucket. I’ve been working all my life, I know how to do these things,” Justin lied, not wanting to receive special treatment.

“I don’t think that you are. But fine if you really wanna carry the buckets, carry them,” Brian retorted, not wanting to show his complete feelings. They did, however reach the house faster than Brian had hoped, even though he didn’t show his love to Justin, he just loved being with the other man sometimes.

Neither of them slept that night, thinking of the other and impatient to see him again. Justin was nervous; every time he saw Brian his body betrayed him, though he did welcome the distraction from Michael.

**“Damn it! Why does the lowly shepherd have to be the hot, sexy, irrefuckingsistible one, where as the great prince of a huge kingdom have to be the shithead, ugly, asshole?”** thought Justin one night while he was trying to go to sleep.

Since changing into a shepherd, Justin had not troubled himself with looking good, but now he had a sudden desire to be as hot as he could and wanted to find a mirror. He found one belonging to Emmett, and when he saw the clothing he wore, he was confused.

“What a look! I look hideous! I know now why Brian won’t make a move. I can’t stand to be this covered in mud anymore.” Justin then ran to the stream to wash himself. His body at once became whiter than lilies again. He then went to the queen and offered her his diamond ring; he had thought ahead and had brought all his jewelry with him.

“My great mother, please take this ring, I don’t really know how much it is worth, but please try to get me some nicer, lighter clothes.”

The queen was surprised that Justin would own such a beautiful ring. “I will only keep it for you while you are staying with us, I will not accept it as pay. Plus I already took the opportunity, and ordered clothes for you; they shall be here only shortly.” 

The clothes fit Justin amazingly; making him look only more beautiful, if that was even possible. She ordered the softest, whitest tunic she could find, which fit him perfectly. His ample bubble butt was enhanced by the golden rope belt around his waist. The golden sandals finished the look perfectly. He looked as though he glowed in the little room. And when he saw himself in a mirror, he gave his million-watt smile, which only made the room brighter. 

*   *   *   *   *

Later, Brian met Justin down near the stream. He had not been neglectful either; he had made Justin a bracelet made of the finest black leather. He tied the bracelet around Justin’s wrist, letting his hands linger a little too long. Justin looked up into Brian’s eyes and found he suddenly could no longer breathe. Then Brian leaned in quickly and kissed Justin. Justin was taken by surprise, but realized he was leaning into the kiss. Slowly, Brian reached down and took off Justin belt and then lifted his tunic to stroke his cock. They started making out like a couple of horny teenagers while Brian started to jerk Justin off.

 Semi-fortunate for them, Emmett had caught them when they were kissing, but decided to end it before anybody else caught them.

“Oh, hey Brian and Justin, Mom said you forgot the buckets for the water, and I see you have, so I’ll go back and get them for you,” Emmett interrupted while walking down the hill.

Quickly, Brian snatched his hand away and Justin turned away embarrassed. 

“Don’t worry,” Emmett reassured when he reached them, “Your secret is safe with me, but next time you might want to find some place a little more hidden!”

*   *   *   *   *

After that, when ever they were together neither of them really talked, they were too afraid of what might come out of their mouths. However, Brian, instead of chasing game, as he used to, would find solitary places in the woods, and would daydream about Justin, writing poetry for him. He, unfortunately, had become quite introverted, and snapped at any one who tried to talk to him.

Brian would not tell Justin his true feelings, no matter what. He didn’t really know what he was feeling, all he knew is he had never felt this way before and that scared the shit out of him. Justin, in turn, didn’t know how to react. He knew Brian liked him more than any of the other villagers, but sometimes he just needed to hear the words that went along with the actions.

**“Oh, my God, why does he have to be so moody? Why doesn’t he speak to me any more either? Did I do something wrong? I don’t know; when he was touching me it felt like he liked it too, but did I some how scare him? Why the fuck can I not figure him out?”** Justin asked himself over and over and over again.

*   *   *   *   *

Much later Brian and Justin started to sneak away to a little opening in the woods. There, Brian would recite poems he had written (all were about Justin, but neither of them would admit it).The poems were pathetic, but Justin loved Brian, and couldn’t help but listen to them. They were such as this:                                      

_If such beauty had ever been,_  
It was just as much a sin.  
With eyes as blue and deep as pools,  
No comparison is found in Jewels. __  
_With the softest skin as white as snow,_  
With out him, happiness I can not know. __  
_Oh, that he would bless,_  
All of my foolishness,  
For all of this I must confess 

Justin tried to pretend that the verse did not mean any more to him than any other poem Brian had written thus far, but he couldn't help showing he liked it the best; which made prince Brian a little bolder. 

Knowing where Justin usually brought the sheep, he went to one of the trees one day with out him and engraved in it:

_In this spot I look for peace and pleasure,_  
But all I find is a deep desire for my love

Just as he was finishing, Justin arrived. He saw what Brian had written, and waited for Brian to explain. 

“Hey, Justin, I don’t exactly know what to say or how to say…”

Justin concentrated on what Brian was saying but mused to himself, “ **He doesn’t know that I am a Prince, obviously, his boldness is excusable and that he loves me, but when he learns that I am above him, what will happen? Can I love him? I do love him, but would it be allowed?”**

“Shepherd,” Justin started when Brian was done speaking, “I am so sorry, and this is very hard for me to say to you, but my misfortunes are already great, and I would like to not add a broken heart to the list, for that is all this can result in. I have not told any one why I arrived here, but I will tell you and hope that it will help you understand.”

“Is it that you have another lover? My rival?”

“Yes it is true, you have a rival, I wouldn’t call him another lover though. He is the reason I fled, for I loathe and despise him, though he proclaims a love for me.”

“I then, must be the most hated of men to you, for if you hate him for loving you, I have no hope.”

“Oh, Brian, I could never flee from you,” Brian was surprisingly overcome with joy at hearing those words, and took the greatest of trouble to please Justin in fear of losing him.


	7. Almost Gone

  
Author's notes:

Sorry this has taken so long, please review!!

* * *

Justin truly loved Brian and did everything he could to prove it to the man. All the trees soon bore Brian’s name. Brian knew it was cheesy and quickly tried to stop Justin, but deep down he loved it all. Herecognized Justin’s passion for himself, and sometimes replied with his own signs of affection, but only when no one else was around. One day when they were sitting together, Brian bent the branches and tied them together to make shade for Justin. Than sat down next to Justin.

Slowly Justin leaned toward Brian until his lips touched the other man’s. Brian intensified the kiss, putting his hand behind Justin’s head and pulling him in closer. He licked Justin’s lips asking for access to his mouth. He explored the cavern with his tongue while his hands explored the rest of Justin’s body. 

Justin lay back never breaking the kiss and Brian got on top of him, rubbing their cocks together. Justin moaned at the touch making Brian even harder. Brian pulled up Justin’s tunic and started jerking him off with his right hand. His other hand roamed all over Justin’s body, touching Justin every where, making Justin writhe beneath him.

“Yesss, oh Brian,” Justin moaned at the touch. He then rolled them over so he and Brian were both lying on their sides. Justin reached down and also began to touch Brian.  With in minutes, they were cumming in each others hands.

Brian was anxious about all of this. Brian loved Justin without acknowledging it, and he dared not examine these feelings too closely in fear of finding too tender of sentiments. He did not want to be hurt.

Their feelings for each other could not be kept a secret. Everybody in the village perceived it and all approved of their love. The two boys seemed to be born for each other, it was just meant to be. Justin prized the reactions of the community, but whenever he thought of the rank difference between himself and Brian, he became troubled and withdrawn.

Craig and Jennifer mused over the love dawning between their two boys. 

“Did not Debbie send Justin to us, dear wife? And did she not also save Brian from the beasts of the forest and then Chris? She has undoubtedly destined these two for each other.”

“I agree Craig; we will just have to wait for her next command.”

*   *   *   *   *

One day when Justin was out he crossed the path of an infuriated bear. It suddenly sprung out of the depths of a rock and attacked him. Justin would have been dead, had his skill not equaled his courage.

Brian was in a clearing at the bottom of the hill with his brothers, Ted and Emmett, when suddenly they saw a man and bear rolling down the hill. Ted and Emmett ran away in fright, but when Brian recognized it was Justin he froze. Justin struggled, but then the bear tore his arm, and it knocked Brian out of his shock and grabbed the biggest stick with in reach and thrust it into the mouth of the beast. 

Until that moment, Justin did not know anybody was around, but when he realized it was Brian his strength was renewed. He had such fear for Brian’s safety that he took his dagger and drove it in to the bear killing it.

Justin fell, half dead, for he had taken many blows and scratches from the bear. Brian fell next to him and cradled his head, watching the blood stain Justin’s clothes. 

Suddenly breaking the silence he cried, “Oh shepherd, please don’t die, ‘cause if you do, I will kill myself and die with you! I’ve been stupid and tried to hide my feelings from you, but I can’t any more, I love you, Justin!”

“Oh, Brian, I couldn’t be happier! Whatever happens to me, I am happy.  I love you, too!”

Just at that moment Ted and Emmett returned with some more of the shepherds. They assisted the two lovers by cutting down branches and making gurneys for them. While they were all working Debbie suddenly appeared.

“Don’t be afraid; let me heal the young shepherd.”

Taking his hand, she put her golden helmet on his head and spoke, “I prohibit you from being sick, Justin.”

Immediately he arose and showed a soldierly expression on his face with bright shining eyes. Justin was amazed at how Debbie had been able to revive him. He was so overcome with admiration, joy and gratitude that he threw himself at her and hugged her tightly.

“Great Amazon, a single look from you has cured me; but my heart is heavy and wounded, but I don’t want you to cure it. I just want you to ease it and make it so that I can share my life with this beautiful shepherd.”

Seeing Brian blush at those words Debbie responded, “Justin, Brian is not unworthy of your regard. And Brian, I know you desire a change of your position, and rest assured, it will surely be great and soon!”

Debbie then vanished in a rainbow colored cloud after she had spoken to the lovers. The shepherds and shepherdesses lead the lovers back the village in triumph. They put Brian and Justin in their midst and crowned them with halos of flowers as a sign of victory for killing the terrible bear.

They arrived at Craig’s house and everyone began to tell him what had happened at once. Suddenly there was a whistle, bringing everyone to a halt.

“EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Emmett shouted, “Dad, Justin came across a bear and was fighting it when Brian found him. Brian killed the bear, but almost died, and would have had Debbie not showed up,” Emmett said in one breath.

Craig was very happy about what had happened and ran to tell his wife.“Is it not obvious, Jennifer, that these to boys are of no common background? Do their perfection, beauty and protection of the fairy Amazon not show they are something extraordinary?”

Suddenly, the queen remembered the diamond ring Justin had given her for safe keeping. 

“I’m sorry, Craig, I forgot to show you something that Justin gave me. It was a diamond ring; he gave it to me in exchange for giving him clothes. I told him I would just keep it safe for him… but it was still strange for a _shepherd_ to own something so beautiful.”

“May I see it?”

“Yes, oh here it is.”

As soon as he saw it, he exclaimed, “Oh my God! Do you not recognize the present I gave to you so long ago?” As he was saying this he pressed the button under the diamond and it sprung back revealing a picture of Jennifer herself. It was the ring she had tied around her youngest son’s neck when he was but an infant in the tower.

“Oh husband, this is too much of a coincidence to be coincidental, but it only adds to my grief, we must have a talk with this young man.”

*   *   *   *   *

“Justin, my son, we’ve waited for you to tell us who you really are, but since it seems you plan to continue with the secret, it is only fair that I tell you that the ring you gave me has solved the mystery.”

“Oh Jennifer, I am so sorry. I lied because I thought I would distress you to see a prince in my condition. My father was a great king of the Peaceful Isles; but an usurper took over his kingdom and placed the whole family, his wife and 3 sons, in the dungeon. It was three years before they were able to escape. It was at night and I was let down by a rope in a basket, but the rope broke and I landed in the lake. Some fisherman found me and when they realized that I was not a carp they were about to throw me back to be food for the fish. They changed their minds, however, and brought me to the tyrant instead. His wife was childless and decided to make me her own. They named me Justin. In my heart of hearts, I still knew who I was, and never forgot my family.

 “However, not too long ago, Michael, a neighboring prince, took the kingdom from the tyrant. Yet the change of government did not help me. He carried me off to his kingdom, determined to make me his husband, whether I wanted to or not. He was dangerous and treated me horribly; it was so bad I determined to run away dressed as a shepherd leading my cow. The Fairy Amazon gave me gillyflowers to help disguise me, and had it not been for that, Michael probably would have killed me. It was she who sent me to you. I’ll tell you the truth, I love the peace and tranquility of living in the country, and I would gladly trade it for a life in court.”


	8. The Truth

  
Author's notes: Sorry its so short!!   


* * *

Justin was speaking so vehemently that he did not notice that the Jennifer was crying and Craig's eyes watered with his own unshed tears. As soon as he finished his story, they hugged him silently for a while and he hugged them back, letting his own tears fall.

Shakily Jennifer finally broke the silence and began, "Oh is it possible that after so many years of grieving your loss, the fairies have finally restored my youngest son to me? It is true, Justin, I am your birth mother, and Craig here, is your birth father. We are so delighted to have found you again son!"

"I can't even think of how to begin to thank you. You took me in when I was at my lowest, and never thought of seeing you again."

They hugged again and then sat down. They discussed all that had happened in absence of each other. Justin told them about his childhood in detail and how the tyrant hadn't been too horrible, but he had always longed for them. Several hours had passed and Justin finally got up to leave. The king and queen forbade him to tell anyone of what they had learned, he promised he wouldn't.

*   *   *   *   *

He did keep his promise for the most part, he did not tell any one in the community, not even his own brothers, but he could not lie to Brian, he had to tell him.

**Would he feel obligated to me if he knew I was lowering myself to his level to be with him? There is very little distinction between the scepter and sheep-hook with love. Could our souls be satisfied with the vanity of court? No it is only virtue that can satisfy; it lifts us above thrones and things of this world. Brian is virtuous, intelligent, and amiable; would I even be able to find a prince like this?”** Justin wondered to himself over and over again.

Justin was brought out of his thoughts as a mouth was suddenly attacking his neck, and a hand was stroking his cock. Justin turned around to see that it was Brian who was assaulting him.

"Hey Justin," Brian said releasing his mouth from Justin’s neck, but not removing his hand, "where have you been? I’ve been around looking for you."

"Brian, mmm, I just learned some very important news. I feel I need to tell you this, but no one else can know."

Realizing Justin was about to tell him something very serious, he stopped his ministrations, and moved to sit beside Justin, "Okay, I promise to keep this to myself, what is it Justin?"

"I am actually a prince, not just a lowly shepherd, and my father was a king, a very loved and generous king… Craig is my father, and Jennifer is my mother," Justin continued, telling Brian of the escape and being raised by the tyrant, being stolen by Michael, and then how Jennifer and Craig had figured out Justin was their son.

The news of course shocked Brian. He could not think of anything to say, it was so shocking it was hard to comprehend what Justin was actually telling him. When it finally hit him, he realized he had good cause to be anxious. Craig, being a king, might refuse giving Justin’s hand to Brian. Then there was Justin, he might not love him anymore because of the difference in rank. While Justin talked, and they both thought about their ranks, neither remembered what Debbie had told them.

"Damn it," Brian lamented, "I feel like dying. You’re of noble birth, and have found your royal family. Whereas I am just a, well I don’t know exactly what I am. I don’t know what country I am from, or my true family. I was raised by an eagle, her nest was my cradle. Even though you say you love me now… in the future you will turn you back on me."

Justin then turned toward the tree they were sitting under, and with out uttering a word carved the following words into the trunk

"Does love know only the bounds of ranks?"

Brian than wrote under it

"Love is not love if there are boundaries placed upon it."

Justin finished it with these words

"Then let our love know no bounds."

Brian threw himself on Justin, pushing him onto his back, "I am overjoyed, but please never forget what you have just written!"

Justin rolled them over so that he was now on top of Brian and replied, "I could never forget those words for they are written on my heart as well as that tree. Never doubt that I care for you more than myself."

Their absence undoubtedly would have been much longer if Emmett hadn’t yet again interrupted them, telling them they needed to lead the flock home.

*   *   *   *   *

The king and queen discussed for many hours what to do about the love between Justin and Brian. While the truth had remained unknown, they encouraged the love between the two, for they seemed perfect for each other, and they looked great together, but since they found out that Justin was in fact their son, they could not let the relationship go any further. Brian was probably an outcast from a nearby village, probably to spear the parents to have to rear him. They decided that they must tell Justin to break it off with Brian and to not lead him on anymore.


	9. Michael's Return

  
Author's notes: I hope you like... please review!!  


* * *

Jennifer called Justin to her room one day to talk with him about Brian. She carefully tried to explain to Justin that he must not encourage this relationship he had with Brian. But this only troubled Justin even more, he lamented telling anybody anything about who he really was. If he hadn't told Jennifer and Craig about his family, he could still openly love Brian, but if he hadn't told Brian about finding his family, he wouldn't have made that promise and it would not be so hard now. He went to his room, laid down and grieved for his current predicament.

Unfortunately, Justin could not forget his responsibilities and had to lead his flock out to the pasture, but he decided to go to the woods instead of the river, where he knew Brian would be.

He hadn't realized how exhausted all the crying and stress from before made him and he lie down and fell asleep.

* * * * *

Brian had waited for Justin by the river, expecting him to bring the sheep there. When Justin didn't show up, Brian went in search of him. He finally found Justin in the woods; Brian was about to call out when he saw that Justin was asleep. He thought of a much better way to wake him.

Brian lay gently next to Justin and kissed him on the lips to see if he would awaken. When Justin only moaned, Brian reached down and gently began to stroke Justin's already hard cock. When Justin still didn't wake up, Brian crawled down his body and took Justin's tumescent member in to his mouth. When Justin started moaning louder, Brian started bobbing up and down his cock.

Justin could not believe the dream he was having, everything was so vivid. He was dreaming that a huge tongue was licking up and down his cock. And then some kind of magical suction thing enveloped his whole cock while the softest blanket massaged his balls. Suddenly the blanket became stiff, wet and velvety and started probing at his hole. The giant tongue was back and was lapping at the head of his cock when suddenly he saw white fireworks as the velvety blanket hit his prostate.

He heard moaning in the background, but still did not comprehend what was happening to himself. Brian was loving the sounds Justin was making, and was trying to figure out what he was dreaming about. He could tell Justin was close so he added another finger to Justin's ass while deep throating him. He continued his assault on Justin's prostate and had him cumming within seconds. He swallowed every drop Justin gave him.

When Justin opened his eyes he saw Brian licking his lips and pulling Justin's tunic back down while grinning at Justin. At the sight of Brian, he cried out in astonish, hastily rose and ran away from Brian.

Surprised by Justin's reaction, Brian followed him yelling, "What the fuck Justin? Yesterday we proclaim our love, in a fucking tree… and today you're running away from me?"

"I'm sorry, but what do you want of me? I'm just doing what Craig and Jennifer ordered of me. So, please stay away from me, it will make it easier."

"Easier my ass! Easier for who? Me? 'Cause I can assure you that it will not be easier for me to avoid you! God, Justin, you live with my fucking family, I can't ignore you all day!"

At that Justin spun around and clung to Brian, taking him by surprise. Brian put his arms around Justin and realized that it was killing Justin just as much as it was killing him to hear that Craig and Jennifer did not want them together anymore.

"Oh, Brian, go away. Leave me alone, if our mother saw us… well I just don't want to know what would happen," Justin lamented, still clinging to Brian.

"Obviously you don't mean that Justin. And she never comes to these parts, in all the years I have known them; she has never come this far into the forest. We will think of something; we will convince them we should be together."

* * * * *

While Brian and Justin were mourning their fate, Debbie appeared to Craig and Jennifer. Dressed in her usual armor, she addressed the queen, "You really know how to show gratitude for finding your son again, don't you? Who, might I add, would have drowned if it were not for me. And now you are going to cause the death of the prince I entrusted to your care. Yes, you heard me correctly; Brian is in fact a prince. Now make no mind of their differences and unite them. Get everything ready for the wedding," without waiting for their reply, she left them.

"The boys rank is as we had thought," Craig finally said when he snapped out of it, "his protectress is far too noble to desire two people who are unsuited for each other to marry. And also as you thought, it was she who saved our beloved Justin from the lake. What have we done to deserve her protection?"

"I have heard that there are good fairies as well as bad fairies. And there are no real factors on whether they will favor or destroy a family other than their own wants or whims," Jennifer informed her husband.

And so they were talking when Justin entered the room, looking depressed and downtrodden. He went to the dinner table to await sup. Brian followed at a distance, not wanted to inflict the wrath of Craig on either himself or Justin.

Just looking at Justin, you could tell what he was thinking and how melancholy he had become. During supper, the poor lovers did not speak a word and hardly raised their eyes; usually they were the most talkative, even out doing Emmett most of the time.

* * * * *

As they were getting ready to go to their rooms, Craig asked Brian to accompany him to the garden. At this request Brian grew pale, afraid of what might happen, but he kept his face expressionless, for the most part, and followed Craig outside. Justin was equally concerned, and afraid his father was going to send Brian away, so he followed them at a distance and hid in some bushes a way off. Unfortunately he couldn't hear anything that was being said.

Craig spotted the bench and sat down, motioning for Brian to join him.

Looking at the prince he began, "Brian you know how much I have loved you as my own son. I consider you a gift from the gods to help me in my old age. To prove my affection for you is still great, I have chosen you to be the husband of Justin. Well, Debbie the Amazon fairy did originally, but I agree with her. Debbie has restored my lost son to me, and wishes that he be yours. Are you not willing to marry him?"

"Oh, father, I am I hallucinating? Are your trying to trick me to find out how I really feel about him?" Brian demanded a little more than suspicious.

"No, no, no Brian. I mean to have the two of you married in a few days, there is no trickery intended."

Brian kneeled in front of the king, not sure he could stand, saying, "I can't believe it, this morning Justin told me you had commanded him from ever seeing me again, and now you want us to be married? I don't know whether to hit you or hug you… but I am over joyed, thank you for this, some day I am sure I will understand your reasonings."

"Now get up Brian, I will tell you that your rank is not so below Justin's as we had originally believed. Now go tell your fiancé the wonderful news."

At that Brian got up and ran in the direction he had sensed Justin had been hiding. But Justin had run away as soon as he had seen Brian on his knees. He had believed that Brian was begging to not be sent away and not wanting to see the out come he had stupidly ran into the forests.

He feared nothing as he ran neither the wild beasts nor the thorns that caught his clothing. Impatient to tell him the great news, Brian ran after him calling to him. "Where are you going, Justin? Stop running, damn it! Your dad just gave us his blessings!"

As he said this, he spotted Justin at the bottom of a hill surrounded by a group of huntsmen who were attempting to put Justin behind a deformed hunch back on a horse. In an instant Brian was at the bottom of the ravine and armed with nothing other than his sling; hit the man trying to capture Justin so hard it knocked him off his horse and unconscious.

Justin was dropped by the man and fell as well; Brian was beside him in an instant trying to defend him against his ravishers. But it was to no avail, there were too many of them. They seized Brian and Justin and would have slit Brian's throat had Prince Michael not stopped them, "Save him, I have plans for how I wish to torture him when we get home."

And so they all left, with Justin, bound, behind Michael and Brian, bound, behind Ben.  



	10. Long-lost Found

Michael and his brutes hurried away before any of the shepherds happened upon them. When night came and the lovers had still not returned, Craig and Jennifer became worried and everybody began to search for Brian and Justin. They searched many a day and night but to no avail, they could not find the lovers anywhere.

* * * * *

Prince Michael had not forgotten about Justin, but time had cooled his passion for the other prince. Michael had passed his time killing any and everyone who displeased him; he went on hunting trips that would last seven or eight days, no one missed him though. It was during one of these trips that he happened upon Justin. 

Justin had thought Michael would no longer be looking for him nor be able to find him this far out, so he did not have his gillyflower with him. Because of this, Michael was able to recognize Justin right away. It was hard to not see Justin’s blonde hair, even from a distance.

At seeing him, Michael flew home to round up Ben and his fellow soldiers to help him capture Justin, it was just icing on the cake that he was able to capture his lover as well. Little did Michael realize he had just recaptured his half brother. But this is no where we find our two lovers, bound behind two barbarians. 

"Oh of all the great misfortunes to fall upon us," lamented Brian to Justin, "we had just found happiness again. That is what Craig was talking to me about. He wanted to give me your hand in marriage. That is if you would take me."

"Of course I will have you, but I am to cost you your life then," Justin burst into tears. In between sobs he managed out, "Why did I run away? It is because of me you are being lead to your torture. Because I stupidly ran away we are again in the hands of the most atrocious persecutor."

And so they talked until they reached the town of the king. From the gate Michael sent a messenger to King Jack, telling him of his injuries caused by a shepherd trying to protect his lover.

Jack was so distressed by the news, even to the point of tears, that he had the shepherd thrown directly in the dungeon. Michael told his minion secretly to also throw Justin in the dungeon. He still had not made up his mind to torture Justin for leaving or to marry him.

The two were separated by only a door, but had the misfortune of only being able to see each other early in the morning, otherwise they could only hear each other. And so, that is how they spent their days, talking.

They spent all day talking about mostly nothing. What they missed, who they missed from the village, who they thought should hook up from the village, how much they hated Prince Michael, how much Brian hated this King Jack, and how disappointed Justin was in King Jack. Every once and a while they would get horny, and the talk would get dirty, but mostly they just tried to pass their time keeping the other company.

Everyday one of Michael’s minions would go down the dungeon and threaten a speedy death to Justin if he did not suck their cock. He turned them down so hard and fast their heads would spin and they would run away crying. That was usually when his conversations with Brian would turn dirty. But this particular day the conversation turned a little more serious.

"This is not a good life at all, Brian. Apparently it was not our fate to live together, but it will be our fate to die together."

"Is that supposed to fucking console me? I would rather see you in the arms of that monster... well actually I would rather see you naked in my bed with your ass in the air," he smiled with his tongue in his cheek, "but since that doesn’t seem to be an option I would rather see you alive and in his arms than in the hands of the executioner."

"Actually I would rather be naked in your bed with you buried deep in my ass, but if it is between Michael and an executioner, I would pick the executioner, I think he would be gentler than Michael."

* * * * *

Michael was in a better mood because his wounds were healing, so he decided that he would rather put Justin to death, with the shepherd that hurt him, than marry him. Michael went to Jack and asked him to move up the date of the execution and that Jack be present at the execution. King Jack complied.

* * * * *

When the day arrived, Michael made sure he had a front row seat for the horrible spectacle. When the prisoners, Justin, Brian, and Lindsay, were brought out, the king was shocked because he had not known Justin was prisoner nor set for execution. He ordered that they all be brought to him on his balcony.

Without waiting to let any of them complain of the horrible treatment or plead their cases, Jack cut the ropes binding each of them.

With kindness and pity he spoke to Brian, "Bold young man, what made you attack my son, the great prince, and bring him to the point of death?"

Something inside Brian gave him a sense of respect and confidence for the distinguished king that he had never felt before, and spoke thusly, "Great King Jack, my rashness was caused by my love and worry of this beautiful prince. At the time I did not recognize Prince Michael’s rank because his behavior was unworthy of his status."

Brian was gesturing so much his shirt was moving around and Jack noticed a little something on Brian’s chest. He asked Brian to remove his shirt and when he saw the arrow on Brian’s heart, he nearly had a heart attack.

"Oh great gods! I am either seeing things or your are _my_ long lost son?"

"Oh, no great king," Debbie suddenly replied from the sky, "you are not seeing things. He truly is your long lost son. I put him in the protection of the mother eagle when Michael sent Ben to kill him in the forest. I also protected him from being the sacrifice to Chris and then put him in the care of King Craig and Queen Jennifer. But he must console you for the loss of the other."

And thus saying, she took her fiery sword and dug it through his heart, and he blew away as a fiery mass. All the people, especially Justin and Lindsay cheered at Debbie conquering Michael. Debbie then walked over to Brian and gave him her sword.

"I had promised these to you long ago, they will make you a invincible, great King and greater warrior." At that moment there was a mighty sound of a thousand war trumpets and drums, but it shortly gave way to the sweetest melody singing the praise of Brian and Justin.

"I declare this to be a day of celebration," declared Jack, "We will celebrate finding my long lost son and the wedding of Brian and Justin shall be this very evening. Dear Fairy Amazon, I have but one last request, will you help us with the wedding?"

"Of course I will Craig." And with that Debbie left to retrieve Craig, Jennifer, their family and all their friends. Almost instantly she was back with all of them and it was time to get the wedding planned.

Emmett took over with the planning, for that is what he did best. He set the ladies-in-waiting to making the wedding suits and dresses, and he set the gardeners of course to making the flower arrangements. He, himself, made the wedding cake and food (that was what he was best at of all) with the help of the cook Vic.

Meanwhile, King Jack and King Craig caught up on times lost. They had been friends before the rebellion and capture of Craig and his family. Jack had never heard what had happened to his friends, and was so deep in depression from losing his wife, he figured they had grown tired of being his friend.

The kingdom had never looked so magnificent with golden ribbons, white candles and white roses everywhere. Every one took their seats and the room seemed to brighten even more when the two men entered. Justin was brilliant in white, white blouse and white bloomers with baby blue tights. Brian was dazzlingly hot with a low cut white tunic and black leather pants.

The ceremony was amazing and touching and the kiss at the end was ‘so hot.’ The food afterwards was the best ever tasted. Emmett became the caterer to have in both kingdoms. 

Jack was so happy to finally have found his long lost son, he seemed to grow younger. At the very least he did live a much happier and longer life. 

King Craig and Queen Jennifer moved back into their castle and reclaimed their kingdom, much to the happiness of their subjects.

Lindsey was still Justin’s maidservant, but eventually married Brian’s maidservant, Melanie. 

Ted was so happy for both of his brothers and found his own prince eventually.

But most importantly, Brian and Justin were great rulers, and all their subjects loved and adored them. And they all lived happily ever after.

 

 

 

 This is the style Justin is wearing:

http://www.renaissancedancewear.com/IMAGES/kingf.gif

 


End file.
